you will always be with me
by vampgirl0709
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years when they have a one night stand before he leaves to go to a new college... will he ever find out what he left be hide
1. Chapter 1

The little pink stick that changed everything, I am going to be a mom at 21. What am I going do; it was just that one time when my brother Emmett and sister Alice had a going away party for her boyfriend jasper and his twin brother they were going away to college at brown the school of medicine. Edward and I weren't dating or anything but we did fool around a lot. 3 weeks ago was the first time we actually went all the way and had sex. When I wake up and he was gone no note now good bye ill keep in touch no other I was just a one night stand to him nothing more, but I kind of under stand why start nothing when your leaving maybe one day he will get to meet his child. So here I am sitting on the floor in my bed room holding a pink stick and wondering is it best to tell him or not when he has so much on his plate now with school and working at the hospital, and to top it off their parents Carlisle and Esme left to go on a year long trip around the world so I couldn't even tell them they where going to be grandparents I still need to tell my bother and sister I just hope they aren't disappointed in me

2 days late

I was just getting back from school I am in my 3 year in college I am study to be an editor. I pulled into the drive way on the house that all 3 of us own together we all inherited a lot of money when out parents die my dad Charlie was a cop and my had mom was a doctor that worked with kids. They both died in a car crash coming home from a dinner party one night Alice and I 15 at the time and Emmett was 19 he stepped in and took care of us made sure we were both spoiled and well taken care of we didn't have to wont for anything and we still don't. I got out of my car and walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett and Alice both sitting at the tables on their laptops I guess I should just tell them now and get this over with I hope they don't hate me.

"No problem." they both said at the same time

"Hey guys what's up?" I said as I took a sit across fromAlice.

"Hey, Bella not much just ordering some new clothes online like always."Alicesaid.

"Just Finishing up on a case I have been working on." Emmett said he is a lawyer.

"Umm guys I have something to tell you both but I don't wont you to hateme." I said looking at my hands.

"Isabella we could never hate you no matter what now tell us what ever it is Alice and I are here for you." Emmett said taking my hands in his and taking her other hand and lifting up my chin so that I am looking him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said as a few tears fell down my face.

"Oh, Bella its going be ok we are here for you always."Alicecried coming around and hugging me along with Emmett. We stayed like that for what seem like hours talking and hugging each we also find out that jasper broke things off with Alice, his reason he didn't wont to tie her down he wanted her to go out and have fun and not miss him, but that is breaking her heart they where together since she was 16 and him 18 and now he wanted to be dumb and end is what is wrong with the Cullen men.

"Ally I am so sorry about you and jasper I know you to will be back together you to are soul mates for life." I told her as I took my hand and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you belly I know one day Edward will come around and finally admit he wants to be more then friends with you especially now that you are having his baby." She said.

"What if he never comes back and I doesn't want to know his child what will I do then." I said crying

"You will have this baby and we will be you and when he comes back you tell him and take it from there now you just take care of the baby and stay strong and healthy." Emmett said.

"Let's make a doctors appointment for tomorrow ill call them now."Alicesaid getting up and walking to the counter to get her cell phone and calling them.

AsAlice was talking to the doctors I was day dreaming.

"Yes we got an appointment at9:15amand after that the 3 of us and grip lunch and you take the day off Emmett." She asked him walking back into the room.

"I sure can he." said smiling.

"Thank you guys so much I am scared and excited at the same time." I said to them both.

Things where going be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The appointment

Today we going to the doctors for my first check up I'm actually excited I'm going to get to see my baby for the first time. if Edward knew would he be happy or just not care at all I guess I may never know. "Emmett, Bella come on we are going to be late" Alice yelled up the stairs as both Emmett and I come out of our rooms his room was a crossed from mine and Alice's was down stairs. "Gees we aren't gong to be late" Emmett said closing his door as I was doing the same we got to the top and he said "mommy's first. "Thanks Emmett lets go before Alice has a fit and you have to buy her new shoes because she is probably pacing the floor because she likes to be early." I said walking down the stairs with Emmett be hide me. "Alright let's go come on Alice your not getting new shoes again." Laughed Emmett as we walked out the front door and locking it. "Which car are we taking?" I asked them both. "Umm I actually don't feel like driving." Alice said. "Well I guess I am them." Emmett said as we walked to his car which was a black mustang GT. "yep." I said as we all got into his car Alice sat in the back and I sat up front with Emmett we didn't talk the whole way there which was fine by me.

We got to the doctors its a nice little office not to many people sitting and waiting so we shouldn't be here long. I walked up to the window and gave them my name it was a nice lady at the window. "Hello dear how may I help you." She said with a smile.

"Hi I am Isabella swan and I have an appointment at 9:15 this morning." I said.

"I yes fill these outs and they will call you back shortly dear." She said handing me papers to fill out. "Thank you" I said and took a sit in between Alice and Emmett.

After 30 minutes of sitting there fill out the paper work and talking to Alice who was reading a baby magazine my name was called, "Ms. Isabella Swan you can come back now the doctor will see you now said a tell nurse with black hair and baby blue eyes her name tag read Nurse Lane. That's a cute name I thought.

"That's me." I said walking up to her."

"Hey I am Lane I am going to be taking your blood pressure and your weight and I few other things." She said as we walking to the back she did all things and then lead me into a name room with a bed.

"Here dear put these on and the doctor will come in a few minutes do you want any family in with you since you will be getting to see your baby today." Lane asked me handed me a grown.

"Yes my brother and sister please." I said taking the grown from her.

"Ok ill go get them you can change while I go get them." Lane said walking out the door. I changed my clothes and lay down on the little bed thingy they had in the room. I cant believe I am going to get to see my baby I wish he could be here but that would be nice I still cant believe he hasn't even called or text me since that day did I not mean anything to him I was last in thought that I didn't hear Emmett and Alice walk in.

"Oh Bella we are going to see the little bean." Emmett said walking over and taking a seat next to Alice in one of the two chairs they had in here.

"Yes we are I said as the there was a knock on the door and I doctor walked in.

"Hi Isabella I am Doctor Mason, ill be taking care you for the next few months." He said walking in and shaking every ones and asking them there names and talking a little bit.

"So now Bella lets take a look at that name why don't we." He said putting some jell on my tummy and started scanning this thingy over my belly when I all I heard was my baby's heart beat and thing else. I didn't hear my siblings and the doctor talking I was focused on hearing my baby and see my baby on the screen. That's all that's all that mattered in that time and moment was my baby, Edwards baby our baby he should be here with me, I brought out of my thoughts when the doctor said that everything was fine and handed me a picture of my baby and said I need to come baby in a month to make and appointment before I leave. "Ok Bella we are going make your next appointment while you get dressed" Emmett said getting up and hugging me.

"Ok then we can get food I am hungry." I said hugging him back.

"See you out there mommy." Alice said hugging me and walking out the door with Emmett. "yep." I said. Now off to get food little one I said rubbing my belly and walking out to meet Alice and Emmett

\ 


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

Edwards's point of view

It has been two long months since I left Bella. I left before she wake up I cant believe we had sex together and for the first and I left I stupid of me was that, and I haven't talked to her since then and I haven't texted her neither maybe if I stayed we would be together I have always loved Bella yeah we fooled around and stuff but never have I admitted my feels for her. I would do anything for her. Schools over I am thinking about going and tell her how I feel I need her to know and also jasper misses Alice I don't understand why that dumb ass brother on my let go of someone that he loves maybe we can go back home since school doesn't start again till august. I got off my bed in search of my twin brother. "Jasper I need to talk to you." I said coming out of my room to find him playing video games in the living room.

"Yes what would you like to talk about?" He said laying his controller down on the coffee table and leaning back against the couch.

"Well I want to go home for the summer you know visit old friends." I said.

"You want to talk to Bella and explain why you left her like you did don't you." He said he knows me to well.

"Yeah well you want to get back with Alice and don't tell me you don't." I said.

"Ugh yes I want to talk to her so lets go back tomorrow." I said getting up and walking to his room.

"Alright let's go get our girls back." I said getting up and going to my room to pack I was going back home to tell Bella I love her and want to try and be in a relationship with her I know its going be a long distance relationship until I going into my residency which is in 6 months we can at least try right.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Summer time that means no school till august which is my last year of college. These past two months have been good no morning sickness and everything is going good. Alice and I are at the park sitting under out favorite tree its big giant tree with lots of branches which is good at blocking the sun. we are just talking about when is a good time to go look and start buying baby stuff I get to found out the sex in 2 months ill be exactly 4 months also.

"What do you what the sex to be" Alice asked has she was picking at the grass.

"Hmm I don't know maybe I little girl would be nice but then I little boy would be nice to." I said leaning against the tree.

"I hope it's a girl because I need a shopping buddy you and Emmett aren't cutting it." She looking at me and laughing.

"Funny Alice you're really funny." I said laughing with her."

"I know I am." She said and getting her phone out it went off signaling she had a test message.

"Oh my god it's from japer." She said as she typed something back.

"Really what does it say?" I asked her as I sat up.

"That he is coming home for the summer and that he wants to talk also, Edward is coming with him." She said.

"What do I know Alice I can't tell him I am pregnant I just cant." I said I was crying.

"Oh, Bella." She said as I crying on her shoulder.

"Jasper texted me and said that Edward wants to talk you but he wont tell me why." She said has she rubbed my back trying to calm me down it was working.

"Yeah if I tell him about the baby he is going to hate me." I said lifting my head to look at her.

"Isabella we both very well that Edward could never hate you." she said.

"Come on let's go home and tell Emmett." I said getting up and helping Alice get up.

"Yeah let's go." She said smiling and running with me to my car which is a mustang like Emmett's just that mine is a blue one.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's not.

Please review it lets me know you like the story and thanks for taking they time to read it. The next chapter will be you soon thank you again and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

The whole ride home Alice keeps talking about them coming home and spending the whole summer here. I could tell she was really excited that jasper and Edward were coming home I am happy for Alice I knew that jasper couldn't stay away from her for long. As for me I am so sacred to tell Edward or him finding out before I tell him I know my Emmett and Alice wouldn't tell him I am just worried that I will slip out and he will freak out and fun away. We pulled up to the house no sooner was the car in park was Alice running into the house screaming "Emmett guess what?" I love her to death I though as I shut my car door and went into the house to find Emmett said on the couch playing a video game. "What is it Alice?" he asked her.

"Jasper is coming back tonight they will be here for dinner." She said looking at him.

"Really is Edward coming to?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes he is." I said taking a set in the big black comfy chair.

"Are you going to tell him about the baby." Emmett asked.

"I don't know I know I should but I just don't know." I said bring my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

"Well I am going to my room and get ready they should be here in a few hours." Alice said getting up and walking to her room.

"I am going to lay down for a little bit before they get here." I said getting up and going to my room to lay down.

"Ok ill be here when you get up." Emmett said looking at the TV.

I walked up the stairs and into my room I looked on my clock on the nightstand and saw that is was only 1pm which a small nap wouldn't hurt Alice had told me they should be here by 4 ill be up in time to get ready to see them.

Edwards POV

Finally we just landed and now are waiting to get a rental car since we flow instead of drove here flying was fast since we are on the other side of the globe.

"Hey Edward I got us a car so lets go now." Jasper said walking up to me.

"Cool, let's go." I said walking out with him to the car it was a black Lexus.

"I am driving." I said as I took the keys from Jasper and got into the drivers sit this was going be about a 30 minute drive, we didn't talk the whole way there just listened to the radio. We finally got to Bella and Alice's.

"Here goes nothing." I said and got out of the car along with jasper at my side.

"Yep let's go." Jasper said. We got to the door and I knocked of the door and when it opened Jacob Black was standing on the other side of the door my blood was running hot I couldn't stand him he had a thing for Bella, plus they dated in high school for 2 years but break up when he cheated on her.

"What you doing back here Cullen." He said.

"None, your business Black." I said

"Jacob let them in." Alice said as she runs pass Jacob and I to get to jasper and throw her self at him.

Please review thank you and sorry it took so long been working and its hard to write when my kids wont there mommy time.


End file.
